1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an angular auto-adjustive skid-proof pad system on a baby stroller, and especially to such a baby stroller having on the bottom of the chassis thereof a structure of which pads can be automatically adjusted in tilting angles thereof in pursuance of the tilting angle of a ground surface they touch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional baby stroller is subjected to falling down stairs when it is used at a place near the stairs, the baby sitting in the baby stroller therefore may be inadvertently hurt; hence the manufacturers are hurrying to study and develop a skid-proof or braking structure to prevent from such falling-down and from repeated occurrence of such tragedies.
There has been a baby stroller with skid-proof pads provided on the bottom of the chassis for the purpose of: preventing the baby stroller from further falling down by friction force of the skid-proof pads when the rollers of the baby stroller rush out into a stair way. However, such skid-proof pads are not effective, the reason is that when one roller of the baby stroller rushes out and is suspended in the air, the chassis is tilted, and evidently, the skid-proof pads mounted thereon are tilted too, in this way, contact between the skid-proof pads and the ground is not in a plane, rather, it is in a line, friction force hence is not adequate to assure prevention of further falling down of the baby stroller.